


Deduction in Potential Seduction

by twosockles



Category: Futur Radio, Original Work
Genre: Alt title: Lydon Monologues about his friends hate boning, Bec and lou are only mentioned, Gen, Other, Speculating about why your mutual friends hate eachother, With a healthy dose of overzelous shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosockles/pseuds/twosockles
Summary: A conversation between Lt. Ross and Lydon theorizing why Bec and Lou don't get along and their guesses to what exactly happened on Lou’s first day that made them hate each other so much. (Original post date: Dec 21st 2018)





	Deduction in Potential Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Induction: the process of taking a specific observation and creating a theory to apply to a generalization.   
> Deduction: the process of taking a generalization and forming a theory to apply to specific conclusions.

The cupboard in the break room contained a variety of tea: chamomile, jasmine, earl grey, cinnamon, and one lone mystery bag of tea. Lt. Ross wasn’t picky when it came to tea, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment that they were out of Licorice root. He picked up the unknown bag and gave it a curious sniff. Something fruity. Maybe cranberry or raspberry. It would do.

The kettle finished boiling and had begun to cool by the time one Lydon Feichtichel walked in. 

“Lieutenant.”

“Mr. Lydon. I was about to check in with you.”

“Any chance you could be distracted for a few minutes while you finish your tea?” It was said in a playful yet wary tone. One that was really saying I don’t expect this to work, but there’s little else I can do.

“Did they get work done, or are they arguing over something mundane?”

“Lou releasing Mr. Tickles the rat is still a very heated topic between the two of them.” Lydon sits down at the table, facing Ross. 

Ross would have rubbed his temples if his hands weren’t currently occupied. “I told Basil to get rid of the rat, and when he didn’t I asked Wicken to. They’re just arguing for the sake of it.

“They've been like this since they first met.” Ross shrugs and takes a seat across from Lydon.

“I wasn’t there that day, but it seems like it made a lasting impression. An infamous noodle incident in a police station full of detectives and we never cracked the case.”

Lydon places both his hands flat on the table and lights up with barely contained energy. 

“I've got a theory.” 

Ross was nothing if not a deeply curious person, which maintained itself even with the inkling that this theory wasn't likely to go anywhere.

“Okay,” Ross tests the water in his mug. Too hot. “Lay it down for me.”

“All right, so. Knowing the loose facts about what happened, we know that they didn't know exactly who the other was on that day, but came out of it with a very negative perception of each other.”

“Meaning whatever happened occured in that time frame between 11:00am and 3:00pm.”

“So one would think! However what if-“ Lydon moved his hands off the table to press them together near his chin “-This anger is a result of unresolved tension from the past.”

An interesting take. Ross waits for Lydon to finish his dramatic pause.”

“You know how Bec’s been playing at Jazz Cafés and the like for the past couple years, and how Lou really loves jazz? My theory is they met a couple years ago, at one of these gigs. Lou’s from out of town, eager to check out some local jazz. He doesn't expect the pianist to be a piece of eye-candy.”

Ross holds up a hand. “Does your timeline happen in the post or concurrent long-hair days?”

“Definitely when Bec had his long hair.”

“Mmh.” Ross taps his fingernails on his mug. “That was a good look for him. Carry on.”

“Anyways. Bec’s set ends, and since it’s a Wednesday night and the crowd is pretty thin, they end up talking. Turns out they manage to hit it off real well. Soon they've had a couple of drinks and things get flirty. So much so they end-up having… a one-night-stand.”

Ross presses his lips together in a thin line. Lydon moves on too fast to notice.

“Lou slips out in the morning because he’s young, confused, and unsure of his own sexuality, ghosting Bec after they made some promise to meet up again, or something. They never hear from each other again, but they dont forget about that night.

“Cut to the meeting, or should I say re-meeting. Lou’s flustered at being confronted by someone who he has been intimate with from his past, and because he's got the emotional intelligence of a shredded potato, manifests those feelings of as anger and directs it towards Bec. Bec on the other hand, is bitter about Lou disappearing the morning after because he’s got abandonment issues and things like that really hurt him. Hence, both are upset at each other for different, but related reasons stemming from the same source. The catch is, in their spite, they refuse to acknowledge that they got down with each other, which only adds more displaced anger to the fire. This whole” Lydon waves a hand, ”routine of theirs is bitterness and pettiness disguised in a work uniform.”

“So your theory is that they hooked up, not expecting to cross paths again, and ended up crossing paths?”

Lydon beams, boyish charm in full. “Exactly!”

“...I figured it all started because Basil mouthed off Wicken behind his back, not expecting Wicken to hear. Wicken then called him out on it and the feud began.”

Lydon looks disgruntled. 

“Don't think so?” Ross’s tea was almost cooled enough to sip.

“Yeah, I’ve got two problems with that.” Lydon’s interrogator tone creeps in at the edge of his words. 

“Oh?”

“Bec’s not the type to slam someone behind their back, especially in the office. And didn't Lou throw a shoe at him? I doubt he’d do that over something so minor.”

“Louie Wicken would absolutely throw his shoe over something so minor, because he’s just that kind of an angry little man.”

“And Bec?”

Ross shrugged. “No one’s a saint.”

Lydon’s jaw twitched. “I don’t believe it. I know him.”

“You were roommates for a while and now you’re close friends, doesn't mean you know someone inside and out.”

There’s a small flutter of sympathy inside Ross as he watches Lydon’s eyes fall. At the same time, Ross was fully aware Lydon was resilient enough for it to not faze him. His competitive streak came out as a mean streak sometimes. Good for winning, bad for keeping the harmony.

“There’s a big flaw in your theory.” That was as gentle as Ross was able to put it.

“What is it?” Lydon’s half on the defensive, half still clinging to the hope he can make a comeback.

Ross sips his tea, finally the perfect temperature

“Basil doesn’t do one night stands. He never has, and absolutely abhors the idea.”

“I can absolutely counter that-“

“Name one.”

Lydon does so instantly. “Jess, back in March last year. After the hit and run case that ended up being linked to arms dealers.”

“Friday the 23rd right?”

“Yes!”

“That’s Hana’s birthday. He had dinner with us and spent the night.”

Lydon froze. Ross continued.

“Lydon, you can name and date as many of Basil’s ‘hook-ups’ as you like, but the truth of the matter is,” Ross paused to take another sip, “Those evenings didn't play out how you think they did.”

“So my best friend Bec’s been lying to me? Is that what you're saying?”

Ross hit a nerve, as expected. It wasn’t that Lydon was quick to anger, on the contrary, he was good at staying calm. Nor was it that Ross was purposely trying to rile him up, but this, was expected.

“It’s not really really my business. The point is, knowing what I know, I strongly doubt they have a history together.”

There was a pause. Ross glanced up at the clock, which told him they were halfway through their break. Lydon and Basil...that was a bit of a mess the two of them were letting build up. They’d have to come to their own confrontations however. While Lydon looked lost and confused for a moment, he was especially good at bouncing back. 

“So, no potential for a history between them, yeah?”

Lydon pressed his hand to his chin in thought.

“You didn’t say anything about a future for them though…”

Ross winked behind his mug.

**Author's Note:**

> Ross casts the seeds of doubt....How well do you REALLY know your best friend Lydon?
> 
> As always, Thanks for reading! :,)


End file.
